Are you a ghost? revised
by raine7
Summary: rated 4 a certain event. i dont no if is really angst through......


I dont own SPIRITED AWAY!  
Chihiro is lying in bed, thinking. then, she feels a presence.... lyrics by B*witched. this is reedited.  
***********************************************************  
Its 2 in the morning  
I'll tell you why I'm awake  
There it goes that creepy feeling again  
Round in my head  
Ooh again here in my head  
*********************************  
Chihiro layed in bed, thinking about the spirit world, and her freinds. She wished  
she was there again. her life was so screwed up right now, her parents getting a divorce,  
her fathers affair, her mother's drug abuse..... her 2 year old brother Jitsuro's death.  
Then, she felt a presence.  
Chihiro looked around, freaked. The 14 year old called out.   
"Hello? Who's there?"  
******************************************  
Here in the darkness  
Oh theres so many shades  
Shadows burn like faded flames  
And die into the night  
Ooh and fly up so high ooh  
**********************************  
The odd feeling past. Chihiro layed back down again, cursing her nerves.   
Suddenly, the thought of Haku sprang to her mind.   
She wished he was there, with her. He always knew what to do in a crisis.  
*Stop dreaming Chihiro. * She cursed herself. *Dreams are useless. They bring you nowhere.*  
*******************************************  
Are you a ghost?  
Or are you alive? (ooh Ooh)  
Would you be here for me now?  
Imagination  
Or are you for real?  
Just give me a sign and I'll know (sigh)  
*******************************************  
Chihiro curled up in bed. Why not dream? it was better than reality. Sometimes she   
wished she could escape-forever.   
"Who are you?" she said again. "Are you a spirit?"  
Chihiro waited for a sign. None came.  
***********************************  
Cool wind is blowing  
Fingers through hair  
Standing in an empty room, alone  
It feels like you're there  
************************************  
Chihiro stood up and walked to the open window. She randomly   
began playing with her hair-a habit, now conditioned.  
She felt so alone. She missed her brother......  
It felt like some one was there......... watching her.  
**********************************************  
Are you a ghost?  
Or are you alive? (ooh Ooh)  
Would you be here for me now?  
Imagination  
Or are you for real?  
Just give me a sign and I'll know (sigh)  
********************************************8  
"WHO ARE YOU?" she yelled, punching the wall. "If you want something, tell me!"  
She got no reply. Chihiro fell to the ground, and did something that she hadn't done  
in 3 years.  
She cried.  
*******************************************************  
I'll tell you what I know  
I'll tell you how I feel  
*********************************************  
Haku stood in the spirit world, watching Chihiro, a two year old boy with brown hair in  
his arms.  
"Chihiro......."  
********************************************  
Are you a ghost?  
Or are you alive? (ooh Ooh)  
Would you be here for me now?  
Imagination  
Or are you for real?  
Just give me a sign and I'll know   
*************************************  
Chihiro got up. She couldn't handle this anymore.   
She gathered up her strength, and punched the window.  
Glass flew. Chihiro picked up a piece, and sliced up the wrist in her vein.  
As the blood from both wrists poured, Chihiro gave a grim smile.  
"Soon, my brother....i'll be there to take care of you........"   
***************************************************  
Are you a ghost?  
Or are you alive? (ooh Ooh)  
Would you be here for me now?  
Imagination  
Or are you for real?  
Just give me a sign and I'll know   
***************************************************  
R.I.P  
Chihiro Orto  
1988-2003  
Missed and remembered.  
****************************************   
Ain't it butyful? Thanks to Anti Fluffy and Darkangel, this one is much better!!!!  
sry bout the last name. can't remember the spelling.  
Raine 


End file.
